Reira Koyama
Reira Koyama (''小山 レイラ, Koyama Reira) is the secondary character in tsuyameki 's (dA) fanfiction, "Midnight", focusing on the life of Zabuza Momochi during the plot to assasinate the Mizukage . She was first mentioned in the author's one-shot yaoi hentai doujinshi "Final Snowfall: You Are Loved". Background Little is known about Reira's background, except that she was not originally from the Land of Waves. She inherited her skills for analysis and planning from her grandfather, who raised her until his death when she was 17 years old. She was the first member to be recruited into Kyosuke Hazegawa's rebellion squad "Midnight", which aimed to bring down the regime of Yagura. Personality In the one-shot Zabuza described Reira as a woman with ''"...strong spirit". She was said to be extremly gentle and very silent, but with a firm mind and head always on her shoulders. Appearance Reira was of low height and slender build. One thing that seems to be noted about her a lot is that she wore very extravagant clothing, consisting of boldly coloured kimonos with rich patterns. Her hair was an ashy shade, with grey eyes and tanned skin. Abilities Although Reira was a registered Chunnin, her shinobi skills did not go past basic Gennin techniques. She focused completely on developing her logical and analysis skills, as well as psychology. She was promoted due to her pure analysis/intelligence collection skills, as a non-combat shinobi. Pre-series Reira was one of the rebells involved in the plot of assassinate the Mizukage. Kyosuke knew her from his days in the Academy, before Yagura's regime. He knew of her skills of planning and using resources and research, as well as her opinion on the politics in Kirigakure and the Land of Waves. He approached her to become his partner in "Midnight", making her the first member. Reira was tasked with picking out potential recruits, researching the affairs and assisting the rebellion with any planning or analysis they might need. At some point "Midnight" recruited Zabuza to be part of their carry-out section. During the rebellion's active years the two developed a relationship, much to dismay of Terumi Mei , who was infatuated with Zabuza. Due to her jealousy she betrayed "Midnight"s plans a few hours before operation "Bolt" was put into live (which later contributed to her being choses as the Mizukage at some point). This sentenced Zabuza's assassination attempt to failure, and he was forced to flee with other members of the squad. The intelligence section was thought to be safe, as when they were checked upon some time after the attack, the guards seemed not to have found any of them to be related to the incident. Zabuza came to Reira's house a few hours later. She insisted on going away with him, however they agreed that this would raise suspicion and could lead to the rest of Midnight's arrests, thus she agreed to remain. Zabuza swore to return to the Land of Waves, as seen in Haku's flashback during the first series, and also to her, in the fanfiction. However, a few days after the failed assassination attempt all 8 members of the intelligence squad of Midnight, including Reira, were arrested. According to Kisame Hoshigaki, who at the time was working with the guards, but often provided Midnight with information, she kept strong during the interrogations, despite being most pressured. He later told Zabuza of his attempts at getting her out, however for the couple of days in the confinment the guards did not let her rest even for few minutes. After refusing to confess about other member's whereabouts and identities, knowing that she and other arrested members will all be killed anyway, she and the other rebels were all executed by beheading. Trivia * Reira's favourite food was a Sashimi salad, while her least favourite was any type of fast-food * She enjoyed growing roses and drawing in her spare time Reference (in progress) Category:DRAFT